Be My Masterpiece
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Reno and Yazoo smut, of course. Kinda sweet though. And finally Reno gets to dominate.


It was amazing how magical one could appear under the moonlight and now as Reno looked up at the breathtaking young man who stood on the balcony, he swore that nothing could have contained more beauty. His lover was perfect in his eyes. A walking, talking masterpiece.

What with his gorgeous fall of silken silver hair, pale and rather unblemished child's skin, bright, dancing emerald eyes with lovely features and a dynamite body to match, he often wondered how he had struck such luck. It was hard to believe and at times he would wake up in a panic, certain that this enigmatic beauty would prove to be no more than a pleasant dream but that was not the case.

He shook his thoughts aside and continued to gaze up at the silver haired male in awe, marveling at how he seemed to look far more desirable than any model in the lingerie he often sported.

"God Yaz, why you gotta look so damn sexy all the time?"

Yazoo simply smirked down at him, blowing a kiss. "Mm, don't know, Reno. I suppose there are some things that even I can't help."

Reno bit his lower lip anxiously. God he wanted him. Badly. Each time they were together it seemed impossible to keep their hands off of each other.

"Hey…" Yazoo called down, his voice dropping down to a hushed and almost purr like tone, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come on up and keep me company? Come on, baby…I get sooooo lonely, hm?"

That was all it took. Reno didn't have to be asked twice. Being no stranger to climbing his way up to great heights, he simply made do with the wall, quickly and efficiently making his way up to his silver haired lover.

And like always, the young remnant was always there to greet him with open arms. He rushed forward and wrapped his bare arms around the Turk, allowing his own body warmth to seep into him.

Reno returned the embrace, gazing deep into his lover's mesmerizing eyes. His eyes traveled lower as he studied the velvet soft lips, leaning in and claiming them with his own in the usual, passionate, and hungry kiss.

Yazoo kissed back just as passionately before turning away and walking towards the door, silver tresses swaying against his near bare back.

Reno grunted due to the sudden loss of contact. This was something he recognized as Yazoo's usual teasing to get him even more riled up. He swallowed, taking his time to observe how the boy cut lace underwear showed off the lovely curve of Yazoo's near perfect ass. The smooth, flawless back. That slim, girlish waist that he loved to hold.

He walked forward and did just that, sliding his arms to fit snugly around the remnant's waist as he slid a black strap off of the creamy shoulder and pressed his lips to it. Working his hands upwards against the toned stomach, he watched the younger male's reactions closely, adoring the pleasured facial expressions he could pull.

"Yaz…you're so beautiful."

Yazoo only smiled in response, grinding his lace-clad rear against Reno's very apparent erection. "Am I…?"

Reno hissed and bit back a grunt. This guy really knew all the right moves to pull to get him hornier than a dog in heat. He lifted the male into his arms with ease, opening the balcony door, which led to the bedroom, walking over to the comfortable looking bed and lying him down.

The remnant gazed up at him, green eyes gleaming with excitement.

Reno simply smiled down at him as he undressed. Already his face was beginning to flush with need. How badly he wanted him. He made his way onto the bed in all of his nude glory, tearing the top half of his boyfriend's lace off with a vicious kind of hunger as opposed to the thoughtful consideration he gave to the boy shorts when he slid those off of Yazoo's impossible long legs, revealing his erect manhood.

Yazoo continued to gaze up at him, arms rested back, making him appear like some extremely sexy rape victim.

Reno couldn't fight it. He leaned in, attacking the smooth throat of the remnant with his teeth, looking to mark the flesh with a bruise, claiming him as his own. He slid his tongue along the toned body, pausing to toy with the male's hardened nipples.

Yazoo arched his back and bit his own lower lip, trying to refrain from making a sound due to his usual silence.

The Turk's lips wandered lower still as he dipped his head to lick at the clean navel, gently tugging at the silky pubes before halting at the manhood and offering that much needed attention.

Yazoo hissed and resisted the urge to buck up as he felt his lover's warm tongue touch the sensitive head of his penis. He reached down, grabbing a fistful of his white bed sheets as a known type of pleasure consumed him. But he wanted something else. He sat up and pushed Reno to lie down, straddling him as he had done before many times.

Reno looked up at him, somewhat surprised but not in the least bit unhappy. He smirked that arrogant smirk of his, gripping the remnant's womanly hips. "Ride me, baby?"

Yazoo offered a rather devious little smile as he positioned himself directly over the erection, bracing his hands on the redhead's toned chest as he eased himself down onto the aching cock, hissing as the overwhelming feeling of being stretched took him. Yet he still managed to remain in control as he smiled again.

"You bet I will."

Reno dug his fingers into the silver haired male's flesh, ordering himself not to force himself up into that amazing heat just yet. The feel of being inside of Yazoo was always almost too much to bear. He was so tight.

Leaning forward some, Yazoo slowly began his own rhythm that he knew Reno would follow. He crashed up and down, appearing as graceful as ever in his movements. His long hair hung in his face as he swayed as if in a trance, moaning softly as each time he felt Reno's member slide up into him.

As always was the case when they made love. Reno felt himself slipping into his own pleased sexual delirium. The way they moved so in sync, conjoined in this timeless dance. It always left him mentally spent with happiness. He let forth a hearty groan, growing more demanding with his upwards thrusts as he worked to ram himself up into that amazing heat that was Yazoo.

Yazoo could not do much to contain his own pleasured moans now as his movement too became instinctual and he forced himself down onto the throbbing penis of his lover, the promise of orgasm growing nearer and nearer each time he felt Reno rub up against his inner walls. He glanced down at his own erection, grasping it firmly as he could simply take it no longer. He threw his head back and cried out his lover's name over and over again, losing himself in the moment. He fell against the Turk then, resting his head on the damp chest as he waited for him to experience the same sexual bliss.

This in turn signaled Reno's much anticipated release. He applied a firmer grip on the silver haired enigma's hips and allowed himself some rabid hips jerks until his body went still, a torrent of semen spurting forth and into his lover's welcoming opening. And just like that, he lay still, sweating and panting heavily. He swallowed, reaching up to run his fingers through the lovely locks of silver that were sprawled against his chest, almost tickling him.

The room was silent save for the heavy panting of the two males.

Reno allowed himself to toy with Yazoo, intertwining his slender fingers in the perfect tresses. "Hey…baby…I love you."

Though the remnant was utterly spent from the love they had just made, he willed himself to speak, closing his eyes. "I love you too…"

With that said, both men drifted off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming their own dreams.


End file.
